


15. Panic

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The moon is almost full,” Lydia says, looking up at the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15. Panic

“The moon is almost full,” Lydia says, looking up at the sky. She crosses her arms, shivering against the cold. It’s October, but she didn’t bother to cover up; Scott will just rip her clothes off later, and it didn’t seem worth it.

Scott steps in front of her, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. “We don’t have to do this,” he says earnestly.

“We want to,” Allison replies, standing to Lydia’s side. She laces their fingers together. “We trust you.”

Lydia nods, confirming Allison’s words. “No backing out now.”

“It’s starting,” Scott whispers, rolling his shoulders back. He pulls off his shirt and shorts, undressing until he’s naked.

Scott clicks his neck as he stretches, fingernails and fangs lengthening slowly. It looks painful, but Scott lets out a moan of relief.

Lydia watches, fascinated. Her heart is beating faster, she can hear it in her ears, stopping her breath in her throat. Her panties are already soaked. She doesn’t understand why seeing Scott shift turns her on so much; maybe it’s the thought of him losing control. Scott is always so careful with them, careful not to leave marks or or hold too tight.

Allison’s hand tightens around hers.

Scott’s eyes flash red, a growl building in his chest.”Run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
